


È in Orario il Treno

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic and completely AU. Logan and Veronica work for Clarence Wiedman, who owns a security firm. They’re on their most recent assignment.</p><p>Written for the Planes, Trains and Automobiles challenges at the LJ comm loveathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	È in Orario il Treno

Logan sat at a small table just outside a café, sipping an espresso and trying to be unobtrusive as he watched the buses and cars pass. He stared across Piazza del Cinquecento, eyes fixed on the entrance to Stazione Termini. He finished the last of his caffè and stood, stretching his muscles. He crossed Via Cavour, walked through the bus lot and stopped at a newsstand just past the line of cabs that idled by the curb.

He let his fingers glide over the train tickets tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket. Nervously, he glanced down at his watch. If she didn’t show in the next three minutes, his instructions were to make the call. He carefully selected a British newspaper and discreetly leaned against the building, hiding behind the shelter it provided.

The second hand on his watch ticked over and over, taunting him with each second that passed. Slowly, he turned his gaze, taking in every detail across the bus depot and the large piazza; panic began to overtake him.

He glanced down, confirming that their appointed meeting time had come and gone. Veronica’s voice played over in his head, ‘Make the call, Logan. If I’m not there at _exactly_ 6:30, make the call.’

Logan gripped his cell phone in his pocket. _She gets thirty more seconds._ He scrolled through the names on his contact list and paused, his thumb hovering over the cheerful green 'send'. Just as he was about to press the button, out of the corner of his eye he saw a cab careen through the piazza and come to a jerked stop.

Veronica’s blond head popped out of the cab as she threw money at the driver shouting, “Grazie, grazie!”

She ran towards Logan yelling, “Come on we’ve got to go!”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the doors of the station. The last thing he saw before she dragged him through the entrance was the two black cars that had just turned the corner come to a screeching halt.

Logan regained his senses and they took off towards the tracks. “We’re on track 12, hurry. It departs in six minutes.”

They tore through the station, running as if the devil himself was after them. They dodged people left and right, muttering, “Scusi, scusi.”

Veronica spotted their train first, shouting, “There it is!”

Logan responded, “We’re in Carte 6, First Class.”

They hurried along the platform, checking each car number as they made their way further down from the terminal proper. He stumbled slightly as he hazarded a glance over his shoulder. A commotion had erupted in the direction they’d just come from. He could see several men running, checking each track and shouting back and forth to each other.

Veronica stopped abruptly in front of him and he nearly knocked her over. She tugged his hand and hopped up onto the Eurostar. Logan took one last glance down the platform and hopped up onto the train as well.

They quickly walked through the car until they found compartment 38. Veronica entered quickly, examined the small room while Logan slid the door shut and locked it. He pulled the curtain closed, preventing interruptions from any nosy passersby.

Veronica looked out the window onto the platform, careful not to be seen. She only sat back when the train suddenly jerked into motion.

She turned to face Logan, a grin breaking across her face, “I told you we'd never be bored working for Clarence Wiedman.”

Logan snorted; his girlfriend clearly had mastered the understatement. He ran a hand through his hair, “Did you get what we needed?”

Veronica nodded her head, “All the files were downloaded and are now safe.” She twirled the flash drive that hung around her neck.

She let out a tired breath, “It’s a long ride to Venice. I’m going to try and get some sleep.” She reclined across the three seats facing Logan and just before she closed her eyes, she blew a quick kiss to her lover and partner.

***

Veronica blinked. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked out the window. It was dark, but the moon was high and bright, and she could see the landscape flying past. She checked her watch and realized they still had several hours before they reached Venice.

Logan groaned and shifted in his seat. She watched him sleep in the soft glow from the small lamp in the compartment. He had reclined the seat and propped his feet up; her movement had not roused him. He was still asleep, but he looked uncomfortable in his seated position.

Veronica stood shakily, as the train rocked lazily beneath her feet. She stumbled slightly, before sliding into Logan’s lap, straddling him. She leaned in close, centimeters from his face. His eyelids fluttered, her weight in his lap stirring him from his slumber. Before he could completely wake, she pressed a kiss to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

Fully awakened, Logan’s hands were instantly at her hips, gripping her tightly, pulling her closer into him.

Veronica’s hands clutched his hair, deepening the kiss further until they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Logan’s mouth hovered in front of her neck before he began licking and sucking his way down her throat. Between nips he spoke, his voice breathy, “You make a very sexy alarm clock, Gorgeous.”

Veronica’s head was gently lolling back and forth in time with the steady momentum of the train. “I couldn’t help myself. You know after a job I have all this pent-up energy.”

Logan’s hand swept up her back, palm pressed to her heated skin. “So, I’m what? Like your work-out?”

Veronica could feel Logan’s smirk against the slope of her cleavage as he continued to taste her flesh.

She lifted his face back up to her level and kissed him feverishly, “Yes, that’s exactly what you are.”

Breaking all contact, she stood up. Her eyes locked on his, smirking. If he was going to tease her, she was going to return the favor, with relish. She popped the button on her pants and very slowly lowered the zipper. Logan’s lips parted with a swift intake of breath.

Veronica watched as his eyes followed the descent of her pants. Over her hips, the black material slipped down her thighs, she shimmied her legs back and forth until her pants finally dropped around her ankles.

Logan looked up at her expectantly, his warm brown eyes on fire with lust. The moment dragged on until he couldn’t take it any longer, and he reached out for her. She stepped out of her pants, backing away from him. She shook her head silently mouthing the words, ‘not yet.’ She slipped her blouse over her head, dropping it to the floor out of sight.

She ran her hands down her body, over her breasts, past her belly stopping at the top of her black lacy boyshorts. She dipped a finger under the elastic, tickling her own skin.

Veronica saw Logan’s eyes move back and forth in time with her finger. He looked like one of those novelty clocks, a cat’s eyes ticking side to side. She hooked her thumbs into the elastic and ever-so-slowly pushed them over her hips, letting them drop to the floor.

One step forward, then another, and she stood straddling Logan’s knees, staring down at him.

Logan was frozen, unabashedly watching her, slack-jawed. She broke this stalemate by reaching down to the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head.

Her spell over him shattered, he gripped her knees in an attempt to pull her onto his lap; a sudden jolt from the train sent her toppling into his chest. He immediately moved his palms to cup the backs of her thighs, and he slowly traced upwards, caressing the curve of her ass and her hips.

His hands settled at her waist, his thumbs making small circles on her abdomen.

Veronica leaned down and nibbled at the shell of his ear. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her breasts pressed to his bare chest. Heat pulsed between their bodies as their sweat-soaked skin rubbed in time to the rhythm of the train.

Veronica reached between them, unzipping his pants. He lifted slightly so that she could push both his pants and boxers down his legs. His bulging erection sprung up, demanding attention. She fisted him and stroked slowly, eliciting a deep groan.

Logan’s fingers trailed down from her navel to the soft hair below. He pressed against her clit, moving his finger in tight circles until she had to release him from her grasp. She arched into him, struggling against the sensation.

He let a finger slide into her, immediately adding a second upon feeling her wetness. He pumped them into her and her hips pressed down on his hand.

Veronica’s chest heaved as she fought for breath, her arms wrapping around his head, keeping his mouth against her breast. She lifted up to hover above his cock, his fingers slid from her as he fisted his dick to guide into her.

She let herself slowly sink down over him, molding to his size. A long breathy sigh escaped her once he was fully inside. Savoring the feeling for only a moment, she tensed her thighs, lifting again so only the tip of him remained.

She dropped down again, more quickly this time, taking him in one felt motion. They let the swaying of the train carry them; rocking forward and back, like the oceans’ tide. The rumbles of the train masked their moans.

Logan suckled her nipple, his hands caressing her back as she pitched forward and back in his lap. The friction they were creating—the vibrations of the massive locomotive around them—drove them on. As the sensations intensified, Logan thrust up to meet her down strokes.

Veronica’s head hung back, her hair tumbling down, breathy moans rolling through her.

They rocked faster, harder, like the train barreling towards its destination, unable to stop or slow down.

Tremors tore through her body, muscles clenching tighter. Logan’s thrusts became frenzied as he struggled to keep up with the pace she had set. Just when neither could take another moment; they burst. Every muscle in Veronica’s body tightened around Logan’s, she grunted softly with each quake until everything shattered and she fell to pieces.

Logan felt her squeeze around him and he couldn’t prolong his orgasm another second.

They held each other tight, her head resting in the crook of his neck, his buried in her shoulder; their breathing heavy. The train continued to barrel on, keeping them swaying slightly.

Veronica eventually lifted her head; Logan pressed light kisses to her cheeks, chin, nose, and finally her lips.

Veronica shifted to sit across his lap, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. Logan drew nonsensical patterns in the soft skin above her knee. They stared out the window watching the dark countryside speed by in silence.

***

The sun shone brightly on the walkways in Venice; buildings to the left, canals to the right. Alleyways twisted around and under buildings, opening into small piazzas. They followed their preplanned route, up and over several small bridges, taking the long path to the Ponte Rialto. Finally, it loomed in front of them, and they came to a stop in the prearranged location.

Veronica took out her camera and began taking pictures. Eventually, she spotted Clarence in her view-finder. “There he is. At the base of the bridge, blue shirt.”

Logan nodded, “I see him.”

He took her hand and they casually made their way to the base of the steps of the famed bridge. They could see Clarence walking towards them, but neither acknowledged each other. Just as they were about to pass, Veronica and Clarence “accidentally” bumped into each other.

“Scusa, Signorina,” he muttered, his accent strong

All three kept walking; Logan and Veronica climbed the stairs to the apex of the bridge and stopped to look out over the canal below. Logan turned to lean against the bridge and faced her, “Pass off accomplished?”

Veronica nodded, “Yup.” She backed down a few steps to get a picture of Logan’s profile, Venice as a backdrop.

She returned to him and he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, both staring out over the water. He whispered into her ear, “So, where to next? We don’t have to meet the boss in Prague for two weeks.”

Veronica let her camera hang around her neck and laced her fingers through his, resting across her stomach, “I was thinking we’d go back to that little place near the beach in Monterosso; hike the trails in Cinque Terre.”

Logan nuzzled her neck, “Anything for you.”

Veronica leaned into him, “One more thing.”

Logan tightened his embrace, “What’s that?”

Veronica smiled slyly, “I want to take the train there.” 


End file.
